1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail guns and more particularly, to a shooting mode switch control mechanism for use in a nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
To fit different working requirements, a nail gun is generally equipped with a shooting mode switch control mechanism for allowing switching between a single-shooting mode and a continuous-shooting mode.
When the shooting mode control switch mechanism is switched to the single-shooting mode, the operator must stop the safety bar of the nail gun against the workpiece and then press the trigger to activate an air-valve switch for firing a nail. For firing a next nail, the operator must release the trigger and then press the trigger again. When the shooting mode control switch mechanism is switched to the continuous-shooting mode, the operator must keep the trigger in the pressed position and then continuously strike the safety bar against the workpiece, causing the air-valve switch to be triggered to fire nails continuously.
However, the shooting mode control switch mechanism is normally set adjacent to the trigger to facilitate switching by the operator. However, the design of a shooting mode control switch mechanism in a nail gun must consider the factors of manipulation, linkage and installation position. In consequence, regular shooting mode control switch mechanisms commonly have the drawbacks of large size and complicated structure.